bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lofia (Traum)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820508 |idalt = |has_altart = |altname = Lofia |no = 8367 |element = Wasser |rarity = Traumentwicklung |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 0 |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5871 |atk_base = 2405 |def_base = 2360 |rec_base = 2116 |hp_lord = 8387 |atk_lord = 3436 |def_lord = 3371 |rec_lord = 3023 |hp_anima = 9504 |rec_anima = 2725 |atk_breaker = 3734 |def_breaker = 3073 |def_guardian = 3669 |atk_guardian = 3136 | hp_oracle = 7262 |rec_oracle = 3470 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 541 |ls = Geheimnisvolle Offenbarung |lsdescription = +85% alle Werte von Wassertypen; erl. SCH füllt BB-Anzeige; stellt bei weniger als 50% LP 2 Rd. lang LP wieder her; verringert 2 Rd. SCH um 20% & fügt Angriffen 2 Rd. lang Chance auf ANG-Verringerung für 1 Rd. hinzu, wenn erl. SCH best. Wert übersteigt |lsnote = Fills 5-8 BC, heals 3000-3500 HP & reduces damage and 30% chance to reduce enemy ANG by 20% after 5,000 damage |bb = Elementare Verzauberung |bbdescription = Mächtige 24er-Wasserkombo gg. alle Feinde; 1 Rd. Schadensverringerung von allen Elementen um 10%; erl. Schaden füllt 3 Rd. BB-Anzeige gewaltig; erhöht 3 Rd. normale Trefferzahl erheblich; füllt die OD-Anzeige leicht |bbnote = Fills 5-8 BC, adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage) & 10% OD fil |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Schwarzes Loch |sbbdescription = 32er-Wasser-, Feuer-, Erd- und Donnerkombo gg. alle Feinde; 1 Rd. Schadensverringerung von allen Elementen um 10%; erl. SCH füllt 3 Rd. BB-Anzeige gewaltig; erhöht 3 Rd. Elementarschaden gewaltig; erhöht 3 Rd. kritischen und Funken-SCH v. Wassertypen |sbbnote = Fills 5-8 BC, 150% elemental damage & 50% crit and Spark for Water types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Zuckerrausch |ubbdescription = Massive 34er-Wasserkombo gg. alle Feinde; stellt 5 Rd. lang LP komplett wieder her; erhöht 5 Rd. lang VER enorm; füllt BB-Anzeige komplett; Chance, BB/SBB/UBB 5 Rd. 2-mal zu akt. |ubbnote = 400% VER & 30% chance to recast BB/SBB/UBB |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 34 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |ubbdc = 34 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Zeitsprung |esitem = |esdescription = Verringert für BB benötigte BB-Anzeigee gewaltig; BB/SBB schützt 3 Runden lang vor Statusbeschwerden und entfernt sie; +20% auf alle Parameter von Wassertypen |esnote = 25% reduction |evofrom = 820507 |dreamskill1_cat = Werte-Erhöhung |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = +40% auf alle Parameter |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Erhöht +40% auf alle Parameter auf +60% |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill1_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_3_desc = Erhöht ANG, VER, ERH jede Runde (bis zu 3 Runden lang) |dreamskill1_3_note = +25% jede Runde, +75% total |dreamskill2_cat = Angriffserhöhung |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Erhöht Elementarschaden enorm |dreamskill2_1_note = +200% |dreamskill3_cat = BB-Anzeige |dreamskill3_1_sp = 15 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Verringert für BB benötigte BB-Anzeige erheblich |dreamskill3_1_note = 25% reduction |dreamskill4_cat = Spezial |dreamskill4_1_sp = 15 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Verlängert die Dauer von SBB-Basis-Effekten um 1 Rd. |dreamskill4_1_note = |dreamskill4_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Verbessert Schadensverringerung von allen Typen durch BB/SBB (+5%) |dreamskill4_2_note = +5%; 15% Total |dreamskill4_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_3_desc = BB/SBB stellt viele LP wieder her |dreamskill4_3_note = Heals 3500-4000 LP |dreamskill4_4_sp = 25 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Geringe Chance von SBB, 1 weitere Aktion in derselben Runde durchzuführen |dreamskill4_4_note = 10% Chance |dreamskill4_5_sp = 25 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Chance von SBB(15%), 2 weitere Aktionen in derselben Runde durchzuführen |dreamskill4_5_note = 15% Chance |dreamskill4_6_sp = 50 |dreamskill4_6_desc = UBB erhalt 5 Runden lang starke Schadensverringerung |dreamskill4_6_note = (50%) Schadensverringerung |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Alchemist Code |addcatname = Lofia2 }}